Sins
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: Drabbles de 100 palabras sobre los siete pecados capitales. Caleb/Reid
1. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

_Uno de los siete pecados capitales, incluye pensamientos posesivos o deseos excesivos de naturaleza sexual. _

Trató de detenerse. ¡Enserio!

Pero no pudo. Miro el cuerpo a lado suyo, a Reid las prácticas de natación le sentaban excelente. No pudo evitar pensar, como ya era costumbre últimamente, en el como algo mas que uno de sus mejores amigos, su "hermanito".

¡Tenia que dejar de pensar en eso! ¡Y en este momento!

El rubio se dio media vuelta dejando expuesto tu posterior, Caleb bajo la mirada lo menos notable posible.

Bueno, tal vez no en _este_ momento.


	2. Gula

**Gula**

_Uno de los siete pecados capitales, consumo excesivo e innecesario de comida y bebida._

Dejo de caminar junto a Pogue y a Tyler, alcanzando a Reid.

-Pensé que habías dicho que ya no tenias hambre.-le dijo en un susurro reclamativo.

Reid volvio a hundir el barquillo de vainilla en su boca, dio un par de lamidas dentro de su boca y luego lo saco, manchado de nieve, se lamio el labio seductoramente. Un escalofrio recorrio a Caleb.

-Ya no tengo, lo hago por hacerte sufrir.-dijo riendo.

Y vaya que lo estaba logrando.


	3. Avaricia

**Avaricia**

_Uno de los siete pecados capitales, indica exceso a la adquisición de riquezas._

Lo pego a su cuerpo, sabia que volvía loco al moreno. Una de sus manos bajo desde sus hombros hasta la comisura de sus vaqueros, introdujo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Caleb se estremeció.

-Reid…

Se separo rápidamente, con billete en mano, recién adquirido de los pantalones de su novio. Quien levanto una ceja.

-Si tú no me das… yo agarro.-guiñó y salio corriendo a comprarse el collar de cuero que llevaba viendo desde hace rato.

¿Por qué quien lo traía loco era un rubio manipulador?


	4. Pereza

**Pereza**

_Uno de los siete pecados capitales que nos aparta de las obligaciones debido a los obstáculos que implica cumplirlas._

-Reid.-gruñido.-Reid… ya es hora de irnos.

-No quiero ir a la escuela Cay, ¿porfis?-dijo como niño pequeño, revolviéndose entre los brazos de Caleb.

-Pero _tenemos_ que ir.

-Nop, no _tenemos_ que ir si estamos enfermos.

-Pero no estamos enfermos.

-Claro que si.-dijo el otro tosiendo dramáticamente. Caleb lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en la melena rubia, aspirando el olor a shampoo y cigarro, podía soñar extraño, pero le encantaba.

Ahora que recordaba, tal vez si se sentía un poco mal después de todo.


	5. Ira

**Ira**

_Uno de los siete pecados capitales, descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio o enojo._

Iba a tocar la puerta, antes de escuchar _eso_.

-Ahh, ahh Reid.-era claramente la voz de Ty. "_¿Qué diablos?"_ pensó.

-Por Dios Tyler, ni que estuviera tan grande. Además recuerda que es Reid el que lo esta haciendo, no es como si fuera la mejor experiencia. "_¿Pogue?"_ Un fuego en su interior se prendió, todo lo que venia de ese cuarto eran los gemiditos de Ty. Ahora mismo era capaz de matar.

-¡Hey! Oh, oh ya… ya casi.-la emoción moria en su garganta. Reid hizo un sonido "extraño" y Tyler gimió al mismo tiempo.- Esa maldita astilla.

"_¿As… tilla?"_


	6. Envidia

**Envidia**

_Uno de los siete pecados capitales que indica deseo insaciable de bienes pertenecientes a alguien mas._

¿Por qué?

Vio al rubio acorralando a su "amiga" contra la pared, metiéndose la lengua el uno al otro. Era un sábado en Nicky's, lo cual no significaba nada bueno para el. Pogue ya llevaba a Kate en la motocicleta y Tyler tenia una comida familiar por lo tanto no había ido y ademas se quedaria en casa de sus padres.

Los dos chicos ya estaban tan borrachos que seguramente Reid le pediría aventón y tendría que verlos literalmente _fajar_ en la parte de atrás de su coche.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía ser ella?


	7. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

_Uno de los siete pecados capitales que consiste en un deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás._

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó Pogue aun riendo, alentando a Reid a continuar su historia, muy a pesar de Caleb.

-Claro, este muchachote, tan grande y pacifico como lo ven gime como nena.-se rió viendo a su novio, quien en este momento estaba tan rojo como la salsa ketchup de sus papas a la francesa.- Y eso que el es el que da.

La carcajada volvió a resonar.

-Pero nadie te culpa, Cay. Todos sabemos que en la cama no hay mejor que el "Super increíblemente sexy Reid Garwin"

Y el, no podía negarlo.


End file.
